


Первый и последний

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Firsts, M/M, Major Character Death Sort Of, mentions of abuse, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 11:06:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7168538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Всё случается в первый раз. Даже смерть.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Первый и последний

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [First and Last](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5739220) by [MapleleafCameo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MapleleafCameo/pseuds/MapleleafCameo). 



Многое в жизни случается в первый раз. Одни события потом отмечаются вечеринками и торжествами, а другие − только датами в календаре. А есть события, которые почти не затрагивают память − уж не говоря о том, чтобы осознать, как они проносятся мимо: быстротечные картинки, видения или запахи, дрейфующие сквозь мысли и вызывающие лишь едва ощутимую дрожь от эффекта дежа вю. 

Удивительно, но когда вы при смерти, именно то, что случалось впервые, заполняет ваши мысли и затапливает клетки вашего головного мозга: так происходит из-за желания увидеть это в последний раз − прежде чем всё канет в небытие. У Джона Ватсона многое было впервые, и воспоминания о каких-то моментах выделяются резко и чётко, они окрашены ярко и красочно, а другие − проносятся тенями и выглядят бледно и приглушённо. И всё предстаёт перед внутренним взором на удивление медленно и размеренно, хотя в жизни такие моменты редко удаётся остановить и взглянуть на них со стороны.

Первое воспоминание Джона − солнечный свет на, как он предполагает, стене его спальни. Он знает, что сейчас ему очень мало лет, возможно, даже меньше двух. Кто-то берёт его на руки и успокаивает. Это − его мама, он может почувствовать аромат её духов. Следующее воспоминание − первый потерянный зуб и игра с ним; странный вкус на языке, когда зуб выпал, а он тычет его обратно в пустое гнездо.  
А вот первый день в школе, когда он держит маму за руку, и его ладошка − немного потная, а её − прохладная; она гладит его по голове, но не обнимает, потому что он следует указаниям своего отца, подкреплённым пощёчиной: «будь мужчиной» и «не плачь».  
Первый раз, когда он выиграл матч в регби; он приходит домой, желая поделиться этой новостью, и видит у стены разбитую тарелку. Пьяный отец кричит и бьёт его за то, что он вмешивается в домашний скандал; фиолетовый синяк расцветает на его щеке. Мама настолько потеряна в тумане страха, что не делает ничего, чтобы помешать отцу его избивать.

Вкус первой выпивки − это было дешёвое пойло на вечеринке; жидкость обжигает его горло, это не совсем то, что ожидалось, но он учится получить от неё удовольствие. Выпивка приводит его к первому поцелую − он с энтузиазмом обнимается со Стейси Симмонс у дверей её дома, замечая за матовым стеклом тень её отца. Несколько месяцев спустя он с гораздо бОльшим удовольствием обнимается с её братом − который значительно его старше − на заднем сиденье автомобиля Брайана; запахи пота и сигарет, переполнивших пепельницу, разлиты в воздухе. Это так сладко и неуклюже; Джон кричит и очень быстро кончает, поскольку Брайан делает ему первый минет. Брайан уезжает в армию и не возвращается оттуда. Когда Джон слышит эту новость, его внутренности скручивают судороги, и его тошнит.

Он помнит, как впервые принимает роды, и как впервые на его руках умер человек. Навсегда в его мозг впечатывается то, как он впервые стреляет в кого-то и поражает насмерть. Он чувствует сильный запах пота, страха и железа из-за слишком большого количества крови. Позже, когда он лежит на своей койке, он дрожит от адреналина и ужаса. Он не помнит, как вернулся с поля боя. Приходит Шолто и, присев рядом с ним, не говорит ему никаких ложных банальностей и не заверяет в том, что станет легче. Тёмными ночами его мучают кошмары: они преследуют его и водят по своим лабиринтам. А потом пуля разрывает его плечо: она пронзает плоть, обжигая нестерпимым жаром. Учитывая все операции, в которых он участвовал, это − его первая значительная рана. 

Он точно помнит тот момент, когда впервые видит Шерлока Холмса. Он помнит, как все его чувства ожили, помнит с поразительной ясностью, как они вместе преследовали такси, и запах влажного тротуара, и всплеск адреналина, когда приходилось бежать и прыгать. Помнит, как невесомо и объёмно заполнял грудь радужный пузырь удивительно лёгкого и радостного смеха, и как смех выплескивался, раздавался на лестничной площадке, а потом появился Анджело у двери − с тростью, которую Джон забыл у него в кафе.

Помнит их первый поцелуй − и то, как сладко и медленно, неторопливо он происходит. Между ними всегда была страсть, просто надёжно спрятанная, и вот она вырывается на поверхность в тот момент, когда подавлять её становится совершенно невозможно. Он толкает Шерлока на кровать и, сдерживая нетерпение, раздевает его без спешки, чтобы сполна насладиться тем, что увидит в первый раз. Его рука прикасается к прекрасной коже, и он невольно изумляется тому, что ему теперь позволено её касаться, держать в своих руках и ласкать это потрясающее тело. Он долго целует Шерлока в губы и не может сдержать стон от нахлынувших головокружительных ощущений: триумфа, опасности и возбуждения. Он смеётся; состояние эйфории плещется между ними и увлекает в свой особенный мир. Его переполняет восторг только от самого осознания, что они теперь вместе.  
Потом они занимаются любовью и не могут насытиться друг другом. 

Он помнит много удивительных, совершенно удивительных моментов...

***

Его последняя мысль перед тем, как умереть − это мысль о том, как он любит Шерлока и как сильно он будет по нему скучать. В этот миг Шерлок склоняется над ним: из его глаз текут слёзы, а где-то там, за чистым лбом, к которому сейчас в беспорядке прилипли спутанные кудри − пылает целый пожар отчаяния, гнева и возмущения. Шерлок вне себя оттого, что кто-то посмел выстрелить в Джона, от вовремя не остановленной кровопотери и оттого, что Джон уходит, не сопротивляясь.  
Слова срываются с его губ резко, он произносит их сквозь зубы из-за едва сдерживаемых сокрушительных чувств. Он говорит Джону: «Держись!». Он говорит: «Молчи, береги силы». Он говорит: «Ты не умрёшь!».

А Джон чувствует, как холод уже охватывает его конечности, и с большим трудом он шепчет Шерлоку последние слова:

− Шрл, любимый...

И он умирает, лежа на асфальте в одном из лондонских переулков.  
Так он умирает впервые.

***

Он сидит в парке на скамье, солнце светит ему в лицо. Тёплый ветерок, оглушительный щебет птиц. Джон озирается и с недоумением задаётся вопросом, как он сюда попал. Всё выглядит и ощущается неопределённо знакомым и в то же время странным, необычным. 

− Вам, должно быть, интересно, что это за место? − Вопрос исходит от ослепительно сияющей фигуры, которая, как оказывается, находится рядом с ним.  
Сквозь источающееся сияние Джон не может различить черты лица собеседника, но готов поклясться, что тот неуловимо напоминает Стэмфорда, и за происходящим кроется глубокий смысл, который важно понять. 

− Я ощущаю себя заблудившимся. Наверное, это со мной впервые, − признаётся Джон, затем встаёт, смотрит на фигуру и говорит то, что считает самым важным. − Отправьте меня, пожалуйста, обратно, прямо сейчас.

− Да, большинство просит об этом сразу же, но...

− Нет. Нет. Вы отошлёте меня назад, и вы сделаете это прямо сейчас, или я, клянусь Богом... − Джон непроизвольно хватается за карман. 

− Вы что? Выстрелите в меня? − Смех существа приятен, он действует умиротворяюще, но Джону не до шуток. В конце концов, он сегодня умер, и Шерлок, должно быть, в отчаянии. Он даже может совершить что-то совершенно безумное, а Лестрейд и Майкрофт не смогут с ним справиться.

− Нет. Конечно, нет. Но вам со мной будет трудно.

− Зато вам будет легко. Как только вы пойдёте со мной, всё устроится само собой...

− Нет.

− Но...

− Нет.

Вздох: 

− Ну что ж... Очень хорошо. Я так и сказал им: вы не пойдёте без него. Но они меня не послушали, − сотканное из света существо, неуловимо похожее на Майка Стэмфорда, пожало плечами. − Я полагаю, что у нас ещё есть время. Но это будет нелегко.

− В какой момент моей жизни было что-то легко? − спрашивает Джон, упрямо наклонив голову. − И я люблю чёртова Шерлока Холмса. Это самое главное. 

Снова благозвучный смех: 

− Закройте глаза и думайте о доме.

− Мне не надо щёлкнуть каблуками три раза? − от волнения Джон становится особенно саркастичным.

− Если пожелаете.

Как только он закрывает глаза, он думает о Шерлоке и о единственном доме, где хочет оказаться.

***

Так Джон впервые возвращается из мёртвых. После нескольких дней бессознательного состояния он просыпается и видит перед собой того, кого хочет видеть всегда.  
Шерлок выглядит совершенно измученным. Его лицо бледно, волосы растрёпаны и, кажется, давно не мыты. Но Джон тянется к нему − хотя пока ещё не может сделать ни малейшего движения. И Шерлок сам наклоняется и целует Джона. А затем тихо шепчет, что убьёт его, если тот снова надумает уходить без него. 

Джон с трудом отвечает:

− Это звучит весьма серьёзно. − И быстро погружается в возвращающий силы сон. 

Проходит немало времени, прежде чем он сможет вернуться на Бейкер-стрит, но Шерлок всегда рядом, и ухаживает за ним.

В один прекрасный день Джон возвращается домой. Он самостоятельно, ровным шагом, хоть и с усилием, поднимается по лестнице, а Шерлок следует за ним по пятам. Они входят в квартиру, и Джон, усевшись на диван, озирается вокруг − он впервые дома после того, как умер. Шерлок разбирает сумку Джона, готовит чай и, усевшись рядом, кладёт голову Джону на грудь, чтобы удостовериться: Джон и в самом деле здесь, он жив, а его сердце бьётся.

Джон, подняв руку, перебирает кудри Шерлока, и тот вздыхает, наконец-то расслабившись. И вдруг спрашивает: 

− Джон? Как это было?

− Что именно, любимый?

− Когда ты умер? Как это было?

\- Я... − Джон хмурится. − Я не уверен, что помню. Я был не один, но тебя там не было. Я думаю... мне кажется, что я попросил отослать меня обратно домой.

Шерлок некоторое время молчит.

− Ты знаешь, опыт клинической смерти можно объяснить, биологически он имеет некоторую основу − из-за нормально функционирующего мозга, когда что-то пошло не так.

− Да, любимый, я знаю.

− Джон?

− Да?

− Ты можешь мне пообещать кое-что?

− Что?

− Обещаешь, что никогда не уйдёшь туда, куда я не смогу за тобой последовать?

− Я приложу все усилия, Шерлок. Это последний раз, когда я обошёлся без твоей помощи.

И он сдерживает слово. Как Джон и обещал, в следующий раз − в последний, далеко в будущем − они уйдут вместе.


End file.
